The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Caladium plant, botanically known as Caladium×hortulanum, commercially referred to as a fancy leaf-type Caladium and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Raspberry Moon’.
The objective of the Inventor's breeding program is to create new Caladium cultivars that have uniform plant habit, exceptional performance and attractive foliage coloration.
The new Caladium originated from a cross-pollination made by the Inventor in June, 2002, in Lake Placid, Fla. of the Caladium×hortulanum cultivar Miss Muffet, not patented, as the female, or seed, parent with the Caladium×hortulanum cultivar Fire Chief, not patented, as the male, or pollen, parent. The new Caladium was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a single plant within the progeny of the stated cross-pollination in a controlled environment in Lake Placid, Fla. on Jun. 15, 2003.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar by tuber divisions in a controlled environment in Lake Placid, Fla. since Apr. 15, 2004 has shown that the unique features of this new Caladium are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations of asexual reproduction.